knightsofrahzfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Knights Of Rahz is an expansion of the Lords of Rahz game that is more centered around building a deck around a subtype, the idea being that you are leading a group rather than commanding an army. Each player starts with 40 health which reduces when they take damage. The first to hit 0 loses. You can also use if you need to draw or add a card from the deck when there are no cards left. 1.) Turns A turn consists of multiple phases. 1) Start Phase 2) Recover Phase 3) Resource Phase 4) Preparation Phase 5) Attacking Phase 6) Wake Phase 7) End Phase. During the start phase, draw 1 card from your deck. Roll 1 d20 and add to your creature energy. Roll another and add that to your spell energy. and move to the recover phase. During the recover phase, un-tap all your creatures and enter the resource phase. During the resource phase, use all resource cards you want and enter the preparation phase. During the preparation phase, cast any spell and attach any gear cards to creatures you control. You also summon creatures during this phase. Afterwards, enter the attacking phase. In the attacking phase, make all attacks you wish to and enter the wake phase. The wake phase is the same as the preparation phase. After you have done anything you wish to in that phase, end the turn. 2.) Summoning At the start of the phase, you will summon a creature to your middle creature zone. This is the 'Center'. It must be a first stage creature. During your wake phases and preparation phases you can summon creatures. You do this by reducing your energy pool by the cost of those creatures. '- Ranking': When you summon a creature, you can place it on a creature of the rank below. You must still pay it's cost, but many higher rank creatures will have low costs due to the fact that they have been ranked from an originally summoned creature. To rank summon a creature, pay it's cost and place it over the lower rank creature. They must both share the same subtype. '- Dismissal: '''You can send a creature from your field to the discard pile to summon a new creature from your hand. When you do this, any creatures under it are also sent to the discard pile. The creature destroyed and creature summoned must both share a type and or subtype and have the same cost. Only R1 creatures can be dismissed and dismissal summoned. '''Hybrid Summoning: '''To summon a hybrid creature, you must destroy the listed material (or place it under the summoned hybrid creature in some cases) due to a card effect or ability. Hybrid summonings cannot occur without a card effect or ability listing so. '''Stack Summoning: '''Stack summoning is playing a creature from your hand regularly but into a zone with a creature of the exact same name (See Stacking). 3) Attacking Attacking is simple, select a creature you wish to attack with and a target. Take into account any abilities of those creatures or effects or abilities of cards that are targeting them that activate, if it is the attacking creature, when they are attacking, if it is the target, when it is attacked. You can activate conditions, spells etc during an attack to boost ratings or give alternative effects. !) The attacking creature rolls 2d6 and adds the result to their attack value. 2) The defending creature also rolls 2d6 and adds the result to their defense value. 3) If the attacking creature's attack is now higher than the defending creature's defense value, that creatures effects that activate when hit by an attack activate. After they resolve, damage is dealt by the attacking creature equal to it's damage value (plus any active boosts) and then the target activates an abilities it has that activate after damage is dealt or will be taken. After this, tap the attacking creature. 4) If the defense was higher, the attacking creature is tapped and that battle ends. '''Critical Hits' When a creature makes an attack with a dice roll of 12, they make a critical hit. In that case, their attack is increased by half of that creature's atk for that attack and recieves +1* for that attack. Some creatures have abilities that make their critical hits different Ie, if they roll 10/11/12 they make a critical hit and sometimes they'll say what happens is different I.e double this creature's atk. Spirited Defense When a creature makes a defence roll of 12, their defence increases by half their def value. Also, damage dealt to them is reduced by 1. Again, some creatures state they make Spirited Defenses differently. 4) Wake Phase The wake phase is identical to the preparation phase, except for when ended, the turn ends. 5) Damage As mentioned in Attacking, if an attack is sucessful, the target is dealt damage equal to the attacking creature's damage value plus active boosts. When this happens, simply reduce the amount of hits the target has by the value. Damage can also be dealt via card effects. Damage via attack is written, for example, like this '-1*'. If you see that written on your creature's card, you can use that ability, once this attack, to reduce the damage via the listed amount, however, damage from a card effect or ability is not reduced this way unless the card effect or ability lists, for example 'Deal 2*'. Effect or ability damage is written, for example, like this '-1E'. This written on your creature's card means when it takes damage from an effect or ability, you reduce it by that amount, however you cannot use that ability to deal damage. If the creature ability simply says, for example 'Reduce damage dealt to this creature by 1' then you can reduce both attack and effect/ability damage to it by the listed amount. Excess Damage Sometimes, a card effect will refer to 'Excess Damage' I.e If this creature deals excess damage to an opposing creature, deal that amount of damage to your opponent. Excess damage refers to if a creature takes damage, but has fewer hits than the amount of dealt damage. Excess Damage = Damage Dealt - Hits Remaining For Example: A creature with 3 damage value attacks a creature with 2 hits remaining. The creature takes 2 damage and is destroyed. The excess damage then would be 3-2 so 1 damage. If he has the example effect, the opponent would then take 1 damage. 6) Card Types There are multiple different card types within Knights and they include: Creatures: Regular Creatures {the main type of card. See regular creatures.} Hybrid Creatures {that must be hybrid summoned with the correct material. See hybrid creatures.} Evolution Creatures {that must be evolution summoned with the correct material. See evolution creatures.} Spells {some of these must be cast by a creature (see casting). Others can be played regularly. Few spells are needed in most decks. See spells.} Resources {resources help draw into gear/condition/spell cards that you need in your turn, or just draw from your deck. You can choose to draw from your 20 card resource deck at the start of your turn rather than from your regular deck. See resources.} Conditions {conditions are the main non creature card as they can have many different effects. See conditions.} Gear {some gear cards are attached to creatures. Weapon gear cards have to be wielded for their effects to work. Other gear cards are played on the field and can be used by any creature you control. See gear cards.} '''7) Tapped - '''A creature that is tapped cannot use any abilities or attack. If a creature attacks, it is attacked. If an ability taps a creature, tap it. When you tap a creature, turn it sideways to indicate it. At the start of your turn, all creatures are untapped unless otherwise stated. Tapping is used as a cost to stop creatures from attacking or using an ability. 8) Gear - Gear cards are placed under creatures and treated as attached. When a regular gear card is attached, it's effect can be used automatically and does not need to be wielded to use their effects unless otherwise stated. Contrasting, weapons have to be used for attacks so they need to be wielded by a creature to activate, again, unless otherwise stated. 9) Stacking - When you have multiple creatures with the same name on your field, you can place them together in one card zone so more zones are free. They are still all treated as individual creatures, they can use their own effects, have their own amout of hits and make their own attacks. 10) Chain Attacks - The chain attacks ability allows a creature to attack multiple times in the same attacking phase as long as its last attack in that attack phase hit. The conditions for a creatures chain attacks are listed on that card's abilities. If their abilities do not include Attack, they cannot use the chain attack ability. 11) Retaliate - If a creature's abilities state Retaliate, they can attack a creature back after a creature attacks them. The conditions for their retaliation will be specific on the card.